The present invention relates to a diaphragm pump for pressurizing or depressurizing a fluid with respect to, e.g., a sphygmomanometer or home appliance.
As disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-197571, a conventional diaphragm pump includes a motor mounted on the bottom portion of a mounter, a crank axially fixed to the output shaft of the motor, which protrudes into the mounter, a driving shaft having one end portion fixed in an inclined state to a portion of the crank, which is shifted from the output shaft, a driving member including a driving element which has a central portion pivotally supported by the other end portion of the driving shaft and swings as the driving shaft rotates, and a diaphragm having a diaphragm portion that is attached to the driving element of the driving member and forms a pump chamber. In this arrangement, the crank rotates when the motor is driven, and the driving shaft rotates while changing the inclining direction. Consequently, the driving element swings and causes the pump chamber to perform an expanding/contracting operation, thereby performing a pumping action.
In the conventional diaphragm pump as described above, the motor is fixed by screws to the bottom portion of the mounter. Since the screws for fixing are necessary, the number of parts cannot be reduced. Also, it is difficult to automate the mounting work because the motor is mounted on the mounter by screw fastening.